


Alf'ant: Moon eclipsed with the Sun

by SoftAshes, zimbifiedZero



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Time, Fluff, Fondling, Improvised Sex Toys, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-11 22:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftAshes/pseuds/SoftAshes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimbifiedZero/pseuds/zimbifiedZero
Summary: Set in a home brew world of the tabletop Dungeons & Dragons RPG. Our original characters happened to have fallen for each other and proceeded in some rather risque events.Laf'ant Kennyranea, the Shadar Kai Grave ClericAlthaea Wynter, the Wood Elf Druid





	1. The Dance of Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written by SoftAshes

****

The party was still going on as Althaea went outside on the balcony with a glass of wine. She let out a soft sigh as she leaned on the balcony staring up at the full moon. She started wondering why she even came to this party, wearing this silly dress. The dress she wore was a dark green that clinged to her figure exposing her curves with flowing sleeves that almost touched her thighs.

 

“May I join you?”, a familiar voice came behind her. Althaea turned to see Laf’ant entering on to the balcony. Their dark dress accenting her muscles and exposing a nice portion of their skin. Althaea lingered her stare at Laf’ant a little too long a they began to come closer. “I’ll take that as a yes?”, Laf’ant moved close to Althaea standing next to her looking up to the full moon. 

 

Althaea turned her head away quickly trying to hide her embarrassment from Laf’ant, “Huh? Oh, n-not at all. Not at all.” She took another sip of wine and looked up to the moon as well. Nervously she asked, “So, you enjoying this party?”

 

“Not in particular, more the company than anything.”, she looked over to Althaea, turning her head away to hide her face. “You okay, is there something wrong?”

 

“Hehe. No, nothing is wrong. W-why do you ask?”, Althaea taking another sip of wine and taking a step to the side away from Laf’ant.

 

“Well you won't look at me when I talk to you.” Laf’ant looking over to Althaea to see her head turned away. “And you also take a drink whenever you say something to me afterwards.” She took a step to Althaea to close the gap. “Did I do something?”, She put her hand on Althaea’s shoulder. Althaea quivered to the sudden contact. Noticing this she grabbed and turned Althaea to face her but Althaea’s face was still turned away. “Please tell me what’s wrong. You are one of the few friends I have and I would hate to know I had done something to hurt you, so tell me.” Althaea turned took to look at Laf’ant with her embarrassed face, she could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks and hear her heart pounding as if it's trying to escape. Laf’ant seeing Althaea’s face turning red leaned down and put her head against hers, “Are you getting sick?” A moment of silence as the to held that pose. Althaea staring at Laf’ants face taking in all the details. She couldn’t see her eyes as they were closed from concentrating to feel her temperature. 

 

Laf’ant opened her eye’s to catch Althaea staring at hers. Althaea eye’s were smoldering, “A-Althaea are you-.” Before she could finish Althaea press one delicate finger on her lips to shush her. The finger lingered till Laf’ant pulled away nodded. Althaea moved Laf’ants arms to her own waist and then drape her arms over Laf’ants neck and shoulders. The music that neither of them noticed before was seeping over to the balcony. Althaea slowly began to move to the music, Laf;ant followed her lead. They began to slowly dance inplace under the light of the full moon. “I didn’t know you know how to dance.”, Laf’ant wearing a smile on her face.

Althaea shook her head, “I don’t. This is all I know.” Her face was still red but it was slowly fading away.

 

Laf’ant pulled her closer pressing her against herself. She moved Althaea’s arms to the appropriate position one on her shoulder and another in her hand. Laf’ant place her open hand on the small of Althaea’s back, “Just follow my lead.” She looked to see Althaea’s face blushing and wearing a smile nodding in agreement. Laf’ant began to move more aggressively compared to the soft steps Althaea was having them do. Full of long strides forcing them to press their bodies together to support their movements. Althaea felt the hard muscles in Laf’ants abs and shoulders when they stopped to turn into the next movement. When ever this happened she would try to slow Laf’ant down to enjoy this a bit longer hoping she wouldn’t notice. Laf’ant did notice this, she notice Althaea clinging to her tighter at the brief pauses the soft moans she’d make when they stopped. Laf’ant not wanting to let this chance got to waste and seeing how Althaea was taking pleasure in this contact she slid her hand down to Althaea’s soft butt. Squeezing and lifting her when they were rising up from a lower stance. Leaning in a bit more when arching Althaea back, pressing her leg in between her’s letting her sit on it to not let her fall. Laf’ant noticing the music coming to an end twirled Althaea away to the length of her arm then spinning her back into her arms with Althaea’s soft body against her own facing her away. Laf’ant could smell the sweat coming from Althaea and was taking in heavy breaths of her scent. Laf’ant lowered her head on top of Althaea’s and pressed her against herself tight not wanting to let go. Althaea was tangled in her own arms and was being pressed against Laf’ants warm heated body. The both lingered in that moment heavily breathing, sweat ruining their make-up.

 

Althaea felt something press up against her butt, it was hard and quickly getting bigger. Althaea’s eyes widened and she quickly unwrapped herself from their tangled arms taking a small step away from Laf’ant not facing her. “S-so, uh… that was uh…”, too embarrassed to finish her train of thought.

 

Laf’ant breathing heavily as well, “Yeah”. She was about to step closer to Althaea.

 

“Laf’ant..”, Laf’ant stopped moving when Althaea said her name, ”What is this?”

 

Laf’ant confused still trying to catch her breath, “Wha-What do you mean?”

 

“What w-we just did. I don’t think ‘friends’ dance like... “, Althaea began to hold herself. “The excitement I felt just now… I… I need to go.” Althaea began to leave.

 

Laf’ant began to chase and reach out for her but Althaea not wanting to be stopped used her druidic powers to turn into a cat and ran into the crowd of people at the party losing her. Laf’ant not knowing what just happened just stood alone in the moonlight. Not knowing how why Althaea left, Laf’ant felt angry at herself. These feelings began confusing her and she doesn’t like any of it, she shouted and slammed her hands into the railing. Theo, another friend and party member, came out to the balcony, “You okay?”

 

Laf’ant angered and confused lashed out her words, “I don’t understand any of this! My chest feels heavy and I don’t know why!” She turned to look at Theo. “And to top it all off I…”, a single tear came down her face unbeknownst to Laf’ant, “I think made Althaea leave.”

 

“What? Calm down Laf’ant, let me try and help you. Explain everything.”, Theo came up to console Laf’ant. Laf’ant trying to calm herself down and explain to him the events that had just transpired. After hearing everything Theo responded, “Well it seems as though you have some feelings for out little druid friend. Understandable seeing how-”

 

“Wait, what? What do you mean by that.”, Laf’ant stopping Theo amid his sentence.

 

“You ‘like’ her. And probably a bit to seeing how it is affecting you in such away.”, Theo looking over the balcony. “So what’s your next move?”

 

“I-I don’t know. I don’t think I’m gonna see her for awhile.”, Laf’ant looks up to the full moon. Theo hesitantly pats Laf’ant shoulder, his own way of showing comfort.

 

Althaea was out in the streets of White Bridge trying to think about what had happened for awhile. She couldn’t calm down so she ran straight to her room she had rented at the tavern. Returning to her normal appearance she collapsed onto her bed. RGB, her pet baby cerberus, hopped up on to the bed and began licking her face with all three of their tongues. Althaea grabbed them and raised them up, “What do I do now RGB? I’ve never done anything like that before and I wanted to…” She bit her lower lip and heard her heart pounding in her ears from ideas of being with Laf’ant. She pulled RGB into her chest the dogs whimpering in confusion of the over affection, struggling to break free. “Oh sorry!”, she let them go on the bed, RGB went to the foot of it and curled up back to sleep. She got up and went to the mirror in the room looking herself over, as she did she imagined Laf’ant behind her smelling her neck and hugging her tightly. Althaea shook her head, “You’re imagining things Althaea, she was just dancing with you. There was nothing in it.”, she let out a small chuckle. “Oh who am I kidding, I was the one who read to much into it.” She look at the dress she was wearing, “What if I wasn’t? What if I wasn’t the only one who wanted…” She shook her head again. A soft knock came from the door.

 

“Althaea are you there? It’s me Theo.”, his voice came from behind the locked door. Althaea considered not answering but realized Theo would know best at what to do. After all he helped pick out the dress she is wearing. She came up to the door and opened it slowly to see if anyone else was with him. “Oh good you-”, he was pulled into the room quickly and the door was closed and locked up just as fast. “What the hell Althaea!?”, Theo was angry from the sudden assault.

 

“I need your help”, Althaea said excitedly. She had placed Theo sitting on the bed while pacing back and forth in the middle of the room. “I think Laf’ant ‘likes’ me and I do as well. But I don’t know what to do from here. Do I tell her or do I wait for her response?”, Althaea began rapidly asking questions to Theo who was just sitting there, “What if she says she doesn’t, then if I tell her it will be awkward from now on. But if she does what do I do from there, I don’t have any experience going so far.”

 

Theo chimed in, “Okay. First off, Laf’ant does ‘like’ you she just doesn’t know it yet. Secondly,” Theo looks Althaea up and down, “you haven’t had sex before? With a body like that? I’d figured you’d get a lot of attention from others with looks like… oh what never mind. I just remembered why, you don’t actually take care of your appearance.”

 

“Yeah well, when you live in the feywild as long as I have you tend to stop caring about things as keeping up your appearance. But back to the matter at hand, Laf’ant does ‘like’ me?.”, Althaea face began to blush. “Theo what-”

 

“First off you don’t have to rush into sex Althaea. Let Laf’ant know how you feel, from there everything will come naturally. Laf’ant doesn’t understand this whole feeling of ‘liking’ someone this much, so take it easy on her. Also If you have any questions about this whole sex thing don’t ask me and don’t bring any pillow talk. It’s just between you and Laf’ant if it does happen. Are we clear?”, Theo had a stern look on his face and a serious tone in his voice. Althaea nodded rapidly. “Okay then, my job here is done. I’m going to bed, don’t stay up to late.”, he left her room. When the door closed Althaea let out a quiet cheer to hear Laf’ant ‘likes’ her as well. 

Laf’ant was sleeping in her room, tired from the dancing and the rushing of emotions she had about Althaea. Then out of nowhere she could have sworn she heard something, it was probably a rat the was was scurrying around she thought and ignored it. A few moments passed as she turned to get comfortable again in her bed as she felt her hand het something soft. Her eyes still closed not knowing what it was and confused started to squeeze it. Whatever it was, it was softer than the pillow she had so she pushed head into it. Laf’ant started hearing a rhythmic beat from the pillow and finding it hard to breath. She heard the beat starting to beat faster and faster. Confused she opened her eyes and wasn’t able to see, panicking she pulled back to hear a soft moan. Someone was in her bed, she grabbed whoever it was and pinned them to the bed with her on top. She quickly adjusted herself to straddle over the assailant so they don't have a chance to escape or fight back. Another stronger moan came from beneath her. Wanting to see who this assailant was she casted light onto her holy symbol she keeps around her neck. The bright light illuminated the room and her would be attacker. Laf’ant’s eyes widened to see a naked Althaea underneath her, “Althaea!? What are you-” She was immediately silenced by Althaea’s soft cold lips. Confused about the whole thing but somehow not wanting to stop, let the kiss continue. 

 

As they continued to kiss Laf’ant didn’t let her go but adjusted herself more comfortably to be in between Althaea legs. The two began their dance again, slow movements from Althaea grinding against Laf’ants waist, wanting. Althaea feeling wait she wanted, began to try and focus her vagaina against Laf’ants rather surprisingly large dick, she heard they were of a certain size but this, she was pretty sure this was bigger than what she was told about. Laf’ant felt the wet slow grinds against her dick as Althaea was moving. Laf’ant took her lips back from Althaea with little resistance as she was nibilling them when she pulled away. With heavy breathing she asked, “Althaea.., do you-”

 

Althaea came up and kissed her again but gingerly this time, “If I didn’t, I wouldn’t be doing this.” She let out rapid small labored breaths, her eyes smoldering wanting more from Laf’ant. Laf’ant knew what she wanted and started to rub it against her. Teasing Althaea with the tip of her dick. Sliding it along the tip of Althaea’s hard clit all while watching Althaea’s expression of wanting made her more excited. Before Laf’ant continued and taste the main course she wanted a taste of those large soft breasts she had. She pulled Althaea’s arms above her head to get them both in one hand. With one hand free she started to caress one of Althaea’s breast with it while sucking the nipple of the other. Althaea let out sharp moan as Laf’ant began playing with her breasts. Pleasure began to run through her body making her body arch and trying to turn away as it was to much for her. Laf’ant didn't let her escape the sensation while she was in between her legs, with it overwhelming her she felt a rush of pleasure come in a wave through her body as she came. Laf’ant pulled away with a small line of drool breaking away from her mouth and Althaea’s hard nipple. Laf’ant saw Althaea trying to hide her face but she was able to see her expression when she climaxed as well as the drool that ran down her mouth to her neck. 

“Do you want it? Do you want more?”, Laf’ant kept her gaze onto Althaea’s face while sliding her dick up and down her clit.

 

“P-Please, I-I want it. I-I want more.”, Althaea didn’t hide her expression from Laf’ant nor her watering mouth.

 

Seeing Althaea’s expression a smile came across Laf’ant’s face, “Then here.” Laf’ant let her arms go as she moved herself up on top of Althaea chest placing his dick in front of her face. “Here, have a taste.” Althaea nearly went cross eyed has to how close Laf’ants dick was to her face. With a better look at it Althaea was able to guess Laf’ant’s size to be 10 inches maybe more, she swallowed and licked her lips. She grabbed it at first and started to stroke along its long shaft. It was firm and rather slippery as it was secreted in both of their fluids. When working Laf’ant’s dick she would rub around the head of it then she started licking up and down her shaft. Althaea felt that wave of pleasure coming again, she wrapped her lips around the head before going down its full length. She took it slow at first getting more and more confidence before going further and further along her entire dick. Althaea didn’t know what to do exactly but she tried doing from what she had picked up on. Wanting more pleasure she started stimulating herself as well, using both hands to play with her vagina. Laf’ant feeling the eagerness and warmth of Althaea’s mouth she let out a groan of pleasure. Althaea was doing a decent job but she wasn’t taking the whole thing. Laf’ant wanting more pleasure said, “Deeper.” Confused Althaea came to the tip and looked up at Laf’ant seeing her look back at her as well before grabbing the back of Althaea’s head and sliding her dick all the way down Althaea throat.

 

Althaea was shocked at first from the sudden grabbing of head and then the thrusting of it deeper down her throat. She was scared at first as she couldn’t breath but she felt the pulsing of Laf’ant in her throat. She looked up to see Laf’ant lost in pleasure not looking down at her. She knew she was about to climax, Althaea realized this so she decided to hold on. Faster and faster Laf’ant moved Althaea’s head and her dick together, the build up coming trying to hold out for as long as possible. Laf’ant looked down to see Althaea’s eyes not focusing and a flowing of drool and precum coming out of her mouth. Seeing her expression she lost it, as the load of cum she had been holding back flooded into Althaea’s mouth and throat. Althaea climaxed almost instantly as she felt Laf’ants load explode into her mouth. Laf’ant unable to stop herself from the pleasure thrusted a few more times before pulling out and giving her room to breathe. Althaea turned away gagging and coughing up a few drops of cum from her mouth falling onto the bed. Taking in deep breaths she turned back to look at Laf’ant and see her still as hard as they started. Althaea licked whatever was left around her lips away.

 

She turned around, got on all fours then sticking her ass to Laf’ant giving it a little playful wiggle, “P-Please, give it to me.” Laf’ant see the vulnerability of Althaea’s bare ass she grabbed it steading herself. She started to tease Althaea with her dick again, Althaea pushing back against it and giving a Laf’ant a look of eagerness and wanting. With that final look Laf’ant pressed her dick into Althaea feeling its tight and wet insides. Althaea grabbed the sheets letting out a small groan of pain at first but that slowly faded away with pleasure as Laf’ant kept moving inside her. Each thrust went deeper and deeper into her. Althaea was worried at first that it was not going to be able to fit but that didn’t concern her mind anymore only wanting to keep feeling Laf’ant rubbing her non-stop. From the intense wave of pleasure Althaea had lost the stability of her arms has her upper half collapsed into the bed. Laf’ant grabbed her arms, pulling her back up right and not letting them go. Moans of pleasure left Althaea’s mouth with each thrust. Slowly becoming louder and louder. Worried she’d wake up everyone Laf’ant stopped for a moment pulling out. Althaea being drunk in pleasure quickly turned around wondering why she had stopped and was suddenly pushed down on the bed with Laf’ant atop her. Laf’ant pushed her dick into Althaea once more continuing their lust for pleasure. Althaea started to let out a loud scream of pleasure but was quickly muted by a hand from Laf’ant over her mouth. Althaea continued to scream pleasure into Laf’ants hand and wrapping her legs around her not wanting her to stop again. Laf’ant felt the drool on her hand and swapped hands with the other then used the drooled covered hand to play with one of Althaea’s breasts.

 

Althaea felt Laf’ant moving faster and faster knowing she was about to cum again. She squeezed her dick tighter wanting to feel it more while she still can. Laf’ant knew she wasn’t going to last much longer, she tried pulling out but wasn’t able to as she was locked in by Althaea’s legs. Without enough time to do anything about it she ended up cumming inside her with one last thrust. Althaea felt the wave of cum come inside her filling her up causing her to cum as well. Althaea dropped her hold on Laf’ant from the exhaustion of pleasure and Laf’ant collapsed on top of Althaea, burying her face onto her soft pillowy breasts. They rested that way for a few minutes. “Althaea, I-”, Laf’ant was stopped by a those same soft cold lips that started this night. 

 

“I do to.”, Althaea responded after pulling away from Laf’ants lips. They ended their night holding onto each other in the bed embraced by their warmth. The next morning came and Theo was about to knock on Laf’ants door when Althaea opened it. Althaea saw Theo and her face immediately flustered red and she went back into the room slamming the door. Theo stood their for a moment and went back to the party down stairs telling them that Laf’ant and Althaea will be down for breakfast in a bit.


	2. Bathtime Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by zimbifiedZero

“Come on, let’s at least have one bath before we head out for this job we took,” Laf’ant spoke with a soft voice, scared that she may startle her lover laying beside her. It’s been moons since their first evening together, and somehow Althaea’s beauty never seemed to waver in her eyes at all. Laf’ant has heard countless tales of husbands and wives that got tired of looking at the same person all their life. She couldn’t see it being so with this beautiful woman before her.   
  
“Mmh,” Althaea grunted, her face burying itself into Laf’ant’s bosom as she sort of refused to get up for the moment. “Only if you bathe with me.” The druid spoke, her own tone slightly louder than Laf’ant’s. The statement managed to bring a sweet smile onto the dark lips of the cleric. “My dear, when have I ever bathed without you?” This might’ve been the wrong thing to say as Althaea seemed to pout, eyes cutting up towards her girlfriend. “Many times. Remember that one time you were heavily wounded and insisted bathing alone?” In an attempt to defend herself Laf’ant opened her mouth but was quickly stopped by a hand covering it up. “Or how about that one time Theo bought you all that new fancy smelling soaps and you wanted to try them, which is fine but it’s still a time you bathed without me.” Seeing as Althaea wasn’t going to bring up any other times that Laf’ant had bathed without her, Laf’ant reached up to take Althaea’s wrist and pulled it away from her face so the hand was removed from her mouth. “Well, I promise, from here on out we will certainly only bathe together since I know how much you enjoy it at this point.” She leaned down, lips catching Althaea’s in a sweet and tender kiss that lasted for more than a few moments.   
  
After the conversation was finished, the two of them had gotten up to get dressed which was going a little slow since Laf’ant was holding Althaea from behind and kissing along her neck and down her shoulder. “Mmh. It’s still so early. Maybe, just maybe, we can have time to ourselves? We will be around the party a lot more from here on out and who knows when we will have time to really be particularly _close_ again.” Laf’ant still spoke in a pretty flat tone, but this time she actually put effort into making it sound sultry to allure her lover into her touch even more. Althaea was already flushed from the attention and the kisses that she was receiving prior to the sexy voice her love decided to use. “I-I mean, it couldn’t hurt. As long as we don’t take _too_ long. We don’t need Theo being upset.” She turned her head to gaze at Laf’ant who easily leaned and met her lips with a tender kiss. “We won’t be late. I promise.” Laf’ant cooed as her hands ran over her lover’s bare body. Thankfully they hadn’t put on any clothing yet. Saved them some real time.   
  
Laf’ant’s fingers graced over Althaea’s abdomen with one hand moving up and the other down. Her left hand was focusing on groping Althaea’s breasts, squeezing and pushing firmly but not enough to cause discomfort. Laf’ant hummed as the noises that slipped from Althaea’s plump lips brought her true joy. Her fingers decide to focus a little more on making her more vocal. With ease, her hand gripped her breast in such a way that her nipple was caught between her ring and middle finger. Laf’ant took this time to pinch the two together and push them out slightly to give a tug. The loud moan that spilled from Althaea was certainly making her more aroused. Laf’ant would steel herself, though. This would be quick but she wanted to make her lover squirm beneath her fingers so she could drink in such an image before they departed on a journey that wouldn’t allow them for intimate times.   
  
Her right hand had dipped down over her hips and was rubbing slow comforting circles over the skin. Once satisfied with the results from teasing her breasts, her hand dipped down further between her thighs. Rough hands easily smoothed over her already wet pussy, making Laf’ant chuckle as her lips moved to nip at her earlobe. “My, my. My dear is already so wet for me. I’ve merely toyed with those tits and spoke in a low tone and you’re already soaked. Oh, darling, you do deserve a treat.” Her finger dipped down to press against Althaea’s clit, slowly moving in an vertical motion before slipping a little further to moisten her fingers with her wetness. At this point, she could feel Althaea’s legs trembling to keep her up at this point. “Ah. One moment.”   
  


Laf’ant easily moved her hand from her breasts to wrap around her waist and make sure she had a secure hold on Althaea before moving. With ease, she lifted her up and brought her back to the bed to sit on Laf’ant’s lap. “Let’s continue. Spread your legs for me.” The hand that was secured around her waist, moved to guide and hold one of her legs as Althaea gladly spread them for her girlfriend. “Good.” Laf’ant complimented her as her fingers slowly dragged back up to massage over her clit again with slow motions. Her fingers eventually dipped back down to press into her finally which brought a gasp from Althaea’s lips. Althaea’s hand gripped onto Laf’ant’s muscular arm as her fingers continued to press inside of her. The noises she was making before stopped with this, and she knew it would happen again when she got to the main event. Her love was truly a tease.   
  
A long moan ripped itself from Althaea’s throat as Laf’ant’s hand began to move and thrust her fingers into her lover. Each thrust met with a needy noise and a deep breath that was causing Althaea’s chest to rise and fall heavily. She sped up just slightly which made Althaea’s legs twitch in an attempt to close before relaxing again. She leaned back with her weight easting on Laf’ant, one hand reaching behind her to grip at the pale silver hair she could see. “L-Laf’ant… Please. I need you…” The breathless elf requested as her hips gyrated. “I want you to fuck me, p-please. Don’t tease me like this. It’s s-so mea- AH!” She cried out at a particular thrust which made her arch her back a little. Laf’ant just grinned, pulling her fingers from her wetness with a low sigh. “I suppose I have been a little cruel to you this morning… You’ve been good, you know what to do. Help me prepare for you.” At this point, Althaea was flushed all over. Her face, neck, ears, chest, shoulder, and other parts of her body were warm in heat and color from the attention she was gaining. 

 

Althaea slowly slipped from Laf’ant’s lap and to the floor so she could turn and nestle herself between the strong legs of the cleric. There Laf’ant was, showing off her impressive arousal that was eager for attention. Althaea licked over her lips and reached out to take her cock with one hand to start with slow and steady strokes. Laf’ant leaned back, on one hand, to watch Althaea with lidded eyes. Heavens be that was certainly a sight to see. Althaea was the one that submitted to the dominance of Laf’ant, but right here was her domain. The one time she could really make Laf’ant squirm and groan with her own little time of power. It was kind of nice. Eagerly she sped her hand up as she leaned in to lick along the erection before letting her tongue glide over the tip slowly. This brought a deep groan from Laf’ant who moved her hand to rest on Althaea’s head. She was waiting for when she started to go down so she could grip her hair. Althaea’s lips slowly took in Laf’ants cock and allowed herself to sink along the length with one hand holding her at the base. She moved it away once she could, her head bobbing slowly on Laf’ants erection. Low hums rumbled in her throat to vibrate her hard cock, knowing that her lover enjoyed this thoroughly.   
  
“Fuck, your mouth is so good. Let’s make sure we get full use of it this morning.” Laf’ant panted as her hand finally curled in Althaea’s hair.   
  
Althaea relaxed her jaw and prepared for this. She knew what it meant when Laf’ant gripped her hair like this. She glanced up at Laf’ant and watched until she started to push her head down on her cock, easing it into her throat. She pulled her head up and pushed it back down, repeating this over and over with a sort of loud moan. Oops. Her breath picked up until she was panting almost as heavily as Althaea had been when she was fingering her. There wasn’t much more of this before Laf’ant was pulling her off. “I-I might bust like that if we keep going like that.” Her breath was heavy as she looked down at Althaea. With just the motion of Laf’ant’s head jerking towards the bed, Althaea knew what to do. She eagerly climbed onto the bed and rested on her back, sprawling her legs out so Laf’ant could easily settle between them.   
  
As Laf’ant settled between Althaea’s legs, her hand moved to rest just over her pussy, her thumb rubbing her clit in small little circles which made the druid squirm. “L-Laf… J-Just fuck me! Please!” She begged her for just a moment. Laf’ant was surprised by the outburst but obliged at this point. She grabbed onto Althaea’s thighs and pulled her close so her cock was rubbing against her wetness. She took a moment of grinding against her before guiding her cock to press into her slowly. “T-There you go…” Laf’ant breathed as Althaea gripped the blankets with one hand and Laf’ant’s bicep with the other.   
  
“Fucking _finally_.” Althea groaned.   
  
Her hips started to pull back and rut forward at a slow pace. Getting Althaea used to it as always before she fucked her into the bed of course. As Laf’ants hips started to speed up and pounded into Althaea almost mercilessly, the druid had a hard time staying still. Her body tried to rock against Laf’ant in time with the thrusts and her back arched up from pleasure at some points. This meant that Althaea was having a good time, but Laf’ant was getting a little disgruntled with how much she was wiggling. So, to fix the situation,  she pulled out of Althaea and manhandled her to turn her over before grabbing her hips and pulling them up so she was on her knees. Althaea was surprised but allowed it as she braced herself on her arms with her ass now in the air and exposed for her lover.   
  
“Maybe this will keep you still,” Laf’ant grunted as she put one hand on Althaea’s hip to hold her steady as she slid in and picked up the pace right where she left off. Her other hand moved to grip the back of Althaea’s neck to keep her pinned down against the bed as she continued to fuck into her at a rough pace. The hand around her hip slowly moved her hip and to her pussy, so she could massage her clit to assist Althaea in climaxing. With the attention, she was receiving there were pleas for more and whimpers about how close she was getting. As Althaea spilled over into her orgasm, she let out a whimpering cry of Laf’ant’s name and tensed up which meant she was tightening around Laf’ants cock which was enough for the other to climax as well. Laf’ant spilled into Althaea which was probably a bad idea, but she’s handled it before. Magical contraception was a thing she could perform as they bathed.   
  
The two of them were left breathing heavily as they tried to recover from what just happened. Laf’ant was bringing her hand from the nape of Althaea’s neck up along her back and over her cute ass. She gave a playful squeeze before pulling out to allow the druid to fall to her side still trying to come down from her endorphin high. Laf’ant slowly settled beside her to stroke her hair and talk to her softly as she tried to regain her breath. “I’ll take you to the baths and get you all cleaned up myself. I promise.” Sometimes when they went this hard, a little aftercare was needed which was fine on both ends. It just meant that Althaea got more pampered.   
  
Laf’ant eventually got up to get dressed in just her pants for the moment, looking between RGB and her Ori. That’s what she decided to name her phoenix once it hatched. RGB was chewing on a large bone that they had gotten from a recent adventure, not having minded the ruthless boning that just taken place. Ori was in a similar predicament of not caring from where they rested upon RGB. So far the cerberus didn’t seem to mind the phoenix sitting upon him. Laf’ant just smiled faintly at the two of them before she took the blanket that was on the bed and wrapped Althaea up in it.   
  
Once in the baths, Laf’ant was true to her word as she washed Althaea and murmured some divine words and allowed the ethereal energy to ensure that there would be no little one forming in Althaea on their journeys.  
  
“You’re so gorgeous after we finish,” Laf’fant spoke as she sponged over Althaea’s back with a soft gaze following the way she washed and cleaned her skin.   
  
“Shhh. Have you seen your face? You’re just about as blissed out as I am.” Althaea was covering her face to hide her embarrassment from the compliment that was given, though. 

  
The chuckle that slipped from Laf’ant’s lips seemed to wash away the embarrassment at this point. They were so in love. The two of them just soaking up the positive energy from being so close and so intimate with someone they adored more than the stars in the night sky. Of course, they had to hurry up soon seeing as the others were probably waiting by now.   
  
As soon as they were out of the bath they hurried to get dressed and meet up with the others for their mission. Of course, they’d take their pets to be watched along the way as they left, but for now, it was just a recap and confirmation of what their plan was. This, of course, took most of their morning since planning with the Valiant Hearts was like trying to declaw a living dragon. Impossible. Regardless, once they had settled they gathered up and set out on their journey. With Laf’ant and Althaea trailing behind the rest, they slowly reached out to lock their fingers together and give comforting squeezes to each other before continuing on. 


	3. Heat of the Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by SoftAshes

The smell of salt and summer heat was on today's agenda for Althaea and Laf'ant. The two were dying to get some alone time from the party as they have been on the road for what seemed to be an eternity. They loved their party members but being what they are now they wanted some time alone with each other. They managed to sneak in some time here and there but nothing as to a whole day or even a night of romance. After managing a few successful lustful moments around the party members they decided to make a little game of it. Granted they never did this when things needed to be serious, Laf'ant made sure of that. It was a bunch of close calls when Althaea was on the receiving of the game as she was a bit noisy with her moans of pleasure or trying to hide her expressions from the other party members. Now with them reaching the end of their recent quest and arriving at the coast the group decided to take a break for a day or two before heading back to work.

 

The couple decided to have dinner alone with each other. They found a nice little restaurant with outside seating so they could enjoy the sea breeze. “So, what do you want to do Laf'ant? We have a few days to ourselves.”, Althaea asked with enjoyment.

 

Puzzled and eating her dinner Laf'ant took a moment to think. She stared off out to beach, “You and me, just relaxing at beach. How does that sound?” Laf'ant gazing over her girlfriend imaging what she would wear.

 

“Alright but I need to do some shopping first. I don't think they would allow um…” Althaea’s face began turning red. Althaea was easy to read for Laf'ant especially when it came to their intimate moments.

 

“Allow what?”, Laf'ant trying to be coy. She leaned over the table to get to her girlfriend’s elven ear and whisper into it “Nudity?” Laf'ant waited over the table to see her tense up a bit and the goose bumps form on her soft, warm dark skin. She couldn't help but tease her it was too much fun.

 

Althaea froze up after what Laf'ant had said. It necessarily wasn't what she said but how she did it. “Ye-yes.”, Althaea said nervously. She turned her face to Laf'ant and tried a sneak attack over her own, she went and gave a quick peck on the lips. Feeling confident, her blushing redness of her face went away and Laf'ant sat back down. “I know you wouldn't mind but I would.”, She said with confidence. “So, I'll meet you back in our room at the tavern.”, Althaea got up and left the table after finishing her plate.

 

Laf'ant grabbed her girlfriends hand pulled her in close, “Would you like some help in finding your outfit? Last time Theo found you your last outfit.” Laf'ant slid one hand in the slit of Althaea's skirt, squeezing her soft plump ass underneath.

 

“A-and if I recall he-he found yours as-as well.”, she was trying to hold back her pleasure so Laf'ant didn't see it. Althaea wanted her girlfriend ever so badly but if they wanted to have any time to actually enjoy themselves tomorrow she had to go out and find something tonight before all the shops close. Althaea grabbed Laf'ants rough hand from under her skirt, brought it to her face letting it cradle in Laf'ant's palm. “Relax, we will have all day tomorrow to ourselves.”, She kissed Laf'ants hand.

 

A small chuckle came from Laf'ant, “Looks who's talking. I'm not the one who always asks for-” Soft cold lips quickly pressed into hers before she could finish. Althaea then quickly left her arms and headed out. Laf'ant was worried, Althaea hadn't came back yet. She went to bed, alone and cold. Laf’ant awoke to the softness of her girlfriend's large breasts pressing into her back and nude body trying to wrap herself around her for warmth. She turned to face Althaea who is soundly asleep and pulled her small form into her bosom. Helping her girlfriend wrap around her like a pillow and in turn embracing her as well. Laf'ant kissed her on the forehead and went back to bed.

 

Althaea felt something poking her in her sleep. She ignored at first but it didn't go away. She opened her eyes to see Laf'ant face nuzzled next to hers. She gazed at her for a few moments taking in her features. Her silver grey skin, she had embraced many nights over. High cheekbones that helps give off her devious smile when she looks her. She parted parts of her moon colored hair that was covering a bit of Laf'ants face. A moment later she felt the poking again she looked down he waist to see her girlfriends well endowed dick getting bigger and rubbing against her. Althaea quickly looked back and forth between Laf'ants face and dick. She normally to be so adventurous when it came to taking surprising her girlfriend but this morning she couldn't help herself. Especially after they way Laf'ant made her feel back at the restaurant, teasing her like that.

 

She first her hand to get nice and wet with her spit. Gingerly she wrapped her fingers around Laf'ants dick and started to stroke it ever so lightly, carefully along its long shaft and giving it the head a little attention as well. Althaea didn't seem to disturb her slumber. Wet squishy noises began to come below them as precum started to ooze out from the tip of her girlfriends dick. She took some of a gave it a little taste. It was a taste Althaea was all too familiar with. Her own arousal of excitement started bubbling inside her. She slowly crept out of Laf'ants arms and went down to her waist. There she had full view of her girlfriend's massive dick and the thick musk smell of her scent that had recently built from being played with. She took in a deep breath through nose, arousing her even more. She had grown accustomed to it size and no longer felt as if she would suffocate from taking it all in. She continued to stroke Laf'ant while slowly licking the head of her dick. Small moans of pleasure came muttering out of her girlfriend's mouth. 

 

Hearing those sounds she knew her girlfriend wanted more. Althaea wanted to try something new she heard of recently and it requires one to have rather large breasts. And luckily for her she’s got a nice large pair right here. She took Laf’ants dick and buried it in between her breasts. Althaea had sensitive breasts, as she did this she shuddered to feel of her girlfriend in between her breasts. Laf’ant always complimented her on them saying they were as soft as clouds to the touch but as firm as a pillow when squeezed. She started to press them together to squeeze around her girlfriends dick and stroke it with them. More muttered moans came from Laf’ant as Althaea continued to stroke her. Althaea started to tremble from the pleasure of her breasts being fondled, letting out small pants here and there almost on every stroke. They must have been loud as Althaea could see Laf’ant’s closed eyes blinking awake. Frantic she started to stroke faster and faster.

 

Laf’ant slowly coming awake, felt something soft and warm around her waist. Her eyes started to focus as she sees her girlfriend playing with her dick. Althaea’s face flushing with a smile and smoldering eyes. “Althaea? What are you-”, she choked before she could finish her last words as she arched back and released all the cum that she had built up the last couple of days. Laf’ant’s cum exploded all over Althaea’s face and breasts. They both laid there for a minute before Laf’ant rose up to see Althaea cleaning herself off , “Well, good morning to you too, Moonlight.” 

 

Althaea turned away from Laf’ant continuing to brush off the cum that got all over her face, “G-good morning to you, Sunshine. Hehehe.” She started to get up and go to the water basin in the room but she was immediately pulled back down into the bed with her girlfriend’s arms draped over her and being held behind held behind her back. 

 

“I was worried you know? You not coming back to bed with me. I thought something had happened to you.”, Laf’ant pressed herself more into Althaea, setting her head atop her girlfriends. They were both quite enjoying one's presence. “So, what did you get?”

 

Althaea teased, “Well it’s a surprise, until we get to the beach.” She gently caressed Laf’ant’s arm. “So If you don’t mind, I'm going to get dressed.” The wood elf got up off the bed and turned her naked body to the Shadar-kai that was spread out on the bed giving off her devious smile. “Alone. I don’t want you to see it.” She made her way to the water basin to clean off the rest of her girlfriends cum from her face.

 

“Are you sure you aren’t try to get rid of me to tend to…”, Laf’ant with a bit of coy in her words and pointing down at Althaea’s exposed wet glistening pussy. Althaea’s whole body flushed as she turned and walked towards the rooms wardrobe. Althaea bent over more than she needed to showing off her vulnerability and soft lower lips. She slid on her skirt and pulled her sleeveless hoodie back on with some kind of wrapped package in her hands. 

 

Swaying her hips left and right as she was walking to the door getting Laf’ant’s attention and riling her up even more. She opened the door up and before disappearing she slowly grinded on the door and blew a kiss, “I’ll see you downstairs Sunshine.” Laf’ant’s arousal came rushing back again as Althaea left the room leaving her alone to tend to the matter herself, she hadn’t done that in good while ever since she meet her Moonlight.

 

It was about mid-way to lunch when the couple made it to the beach. The sea salt air and drenching heat of summer cascading over them. The couple came prepared for this  day of relaxation under the sun. Carrying a picnic basket full of food, a large blanket, a large umbrella and some other little sack of other supplies Laf’ant wearing a tight one piece swimsuit clenching tight to her physique with some short shorts that showed off her tight ass. Althaea on the other hand was wearing a loose spring dress only being held up by a simple string behind her neck. Laf’ant knew she was wearing something underneath it all, when the wind blew the dress would cling close to Althaea’s body. She could make out some interesting outlines of what looks to be a lot of straps and exposed skin. Althaea pointed out a spot for them while Laf’ant was busy daydreaming of what her girlfriend could possibly be wearing. Laf’ant started setting up the blanket and umbrella when she lost her vision abruptly. “So, what do you think?”, Althaea cooed to Laf’ant while removing the spring dress that she had placed over he head.

 

Laf’ant after removing the spring dress let out a sharp whistle and gave a huge toothy smile, “Damn Moonlight, you trying to get me to fall for you again?” Althaea was showing off her new swimsuit, they called it a bikini. It was two pieces of clothing, one piece was hugging her breasts and exposing her large cleavage in its entirety.  Her midriff was completely exposed showing off her warm dark belly. And the last piece of clothing were essentially panties but these grabbed her ass and looked as though they were being engulfed by it. It had straps on either side keeping it snuggled against her hips. It also didn't help that Althaea was leaning down dangling her breasts and sticking out her ass for pretty much everyone to see. Laf’ant was looking at her of course shocked to see her do such a thing, she new she was a deviant when it came to the bedroom but this was completely different. Laf’ant began looking around seeing people eyeing her Moonlight. Something lit in her heart when she saw them all gazing at her girlfriend. Althaea gave a huge smile, the same one she always gave to her when they saw each other first thing in the morning. She started doing a little jig, shaking her ass and breasts bouncing everywhere. Laf’ant noticed some guys she didn’t notice start heading over. They got Althaea’s attention and being the jovulant person she is, she started conversing with them. Althaea was a kind hearted person and she fails at times, well a lot of the time, to notice people's motivations. Laf’ant could easily tell what they were after and she wasn’t having any of it. She came up behind Althaea wrapping one arm around her and setting the hand on her large breast while putting her face next to hers, letting the others know who she belongs to.  
  
“Hey Moonlight, everything is all set now. Why don’t you come and relax with me now. I’ll massage your back the way you like it”, Laf’ant gave off a menacing stare at the two men infront of her. Althaea looked over to Laf’ant who was right next to her and gave her a peck on the cheek and headed over to their spot. They two men stared back at Laf’ants rigid muscular frame and slowly backed away from both of the elves. It was then Laf’ant realized that she needed to have a talk with Althaea about her appearance. 

 

Laf’ant came back to find her Moonlight lying on the blanket belly down with the top piece of her bikini undone to make sure nothing was in the way. “You promised me a massage Sunshine.”, she gave a big smile to her girlfriend. “Oh, yes I almost forgot.” She reached over into the basket and pulled out a bottle with some kind of purplish hue to it. “This is supposed to help protect against the sun from damaging your skin. Just put some in your hands then just rub it into the skin. That’s what they told me.”, Althaea tossed Laf’ant the bottle. Laf’ant came down next to her girlfriend pouring the lotion into her hands and started going to work on her back. The smoothness of her girlfriends skin and the tenderness of her muscles started getting her blood going. She started making her way to the lower back when she noticed something was off. She gave Althaea back massages all the time why is it now affecting her so strongly. She felt a tingling sensation in her hands, was it the lotion? Laf’ant grabbed the bottle and read over the label, “Dragon’s Heat: the aphrodisiac guaranteed to get the flame going.” Laf’ant dropped the bottle and immediately casted Protection from Poison on herself. The tingling sensation stopped and the rush of blood heading to her other head had stopped as well. 

 

Laf’ant started looking over Althaea’s back making sure she was okay “Hey Althaea are you-”, she noticed the effect all right. Laf’ant looked down at her lower back to see her girlfriend’s pussy soaking the panties as though she was in the water.  
  
“Did you you say something Sunshine?”, Althaea looked over to Laf’ant with unbeknownst to her was a flustered face and smoldering eyes.

 

“Nothing, nothing! Thinking out loud is all. Hehehe.”, Laf’ant playing it off like nothing is wrong. She went back to work on massaging her girlfriend’s back. With Protection of Poison casted on her the effect no longer work on her. A devious smile crept over her face a perfect chance of getting a little revenge from the surprise attack this morning. She started off like normal trying to raise suspicion. Then slowly worked her way lower and lower to her plump ass. Grabbing both cheeks and massaging the lotion in. 

 

Althaea started to feel as though she was melting, “Hey Laf’ant is it me or is it getting really, really hot.” She purred out a moan. She spread out her legs a bit giving her girlfriend an easier time to reach her inside her. Laf'ant checked around to see if anyone had noticed what she was doing, after all they were in broad daylight out in the open. She spotted one human woman watching her give extra tentativeness to her girlfriend's ass. Laf’ant  made eye contact with the woman then slowly slid her finger inside Althaea’s pussy giving the woman a full show what's about to happen. With the lotion and the wetness of her pussy Laf’ant’s finger just slipped right in, once inside it was being engulfed by it. Althaea jolted at the sudden pleasure she felt, “Oh Sunshine don’t stop. It feels so… good”, she pleaded. Laf’ant then slid another finger in, wiggling both frantically inside her. Hitting all her weak spots. Whispered moans started coming out from her girlfriend’s mouth as she got rougher with her pussy and playing with her clit, twisting and pinching it. Laf’ant  checked back around to see the woman flustered but not looking away. Laf’ant could feel Althaea’s pussy squeezing her, sucking her tighter and tight. “Yes, keep, keep going!”, she cried out. She knew her girlfriend wanted more but she couldn’t give it to her. Laf’ant always wanted to feel the inside of her girlfriend’s ass. There is now better time than now, she slid a finger in her ass. Althaea let out a sharp squeal when Laf’ants finger went into her ass. She started to vigorously stimulate both holes at once. She let out deep heavy breaths, “This is, this is amazing Sunshine.” She turned behind her to notice what was really going on. Laf’ant was deep inside both her holes when Althaea caught her. She noticed Laf'ant was staring off somewhere, she followed her gaze to see her staring at the human woman who was all flustered. Althaea’s pussy and ass tightened around Laf'ant’s fingers.

 

“Well now, you enjoying yourself as much as I am?”, Laf’ant gave Althaea her devious smile. Althaea was just flustered from head to toe. “I think you made a mistake on what to bring.”, She handed Althaea the bottle of Dragon’s Heat. Althaea’s mouth was agape as she dropped the bottle. “It would seem we have an audience to our little playtime with each other. Would you like to show her more, Moonlight?”, Laf'ant pulled her on her lap ignoring Althaea struggling to hold her top on. She spread her girlfriend's legs with her own giving a full view of Althaea's wet sloppy pussy to the woman. The couple noticed the woman adjusting herself as well getting into a better position as she started to fondle her own breasts and pussy. “Look at her Moonlight, she wishes to be you right now.”, Laf'ant whispered in her girlfriend's ear nibbling on it a bit. She reached for the bottle, “It's not my size but it will have to do, please bear with it till I get you back to our room.” The bottle wasn't as big her but it will have to suffice. She rubbed against her girlfriend's sloppy dripping pussy, getting it lubed up. The woman was still watching them. Laf'ant teased Althaea a bit to hear her heavy breathing. She slipped the bottle inside her pussy spreading her wider than her fingers ever could, giving a full view for the woman to see. Rubbing it back and forth inside her pussy, wet noises coming from it.

 

“She is watching us yet I’m so… oh Sunshine. Don't stop.” Althaea leaned her head back to kiss her girlfriend. In doing so she exposed one of her large breasts from her top. Kissing her girlfriend deeply, from the corner of her eye she noticed the woman still playing with herself. Althaea began to caress her exposed breast and playing with her nipple. She pulled away from Laf'ant’s lips to look at the woman dead on. Knowing she was being watched turned on even more, it must have been the aphrodisiac. She wasn't always this perverted, was she? A sudden jolt of pleasure came running through her body. She was close, she could feel it. Laf'ant feeling Althaea quiver on top of her let know her girlfriend was about cum. “I'm gonna… I'm… I'm…” Althaea’s toes curled has she came and was about to let out cry of pleasure but Laf'ants hand came over her mouth muffling it. Althaea drunk of her pleasure hazily looked over to the woman to she also was drunk in her own pleasure, cumming the same she did.

 

“Enjoy giving off a show?”, Laf'ant gave her girlfriend a deep kiss, showing off to the woman that had watched their playtime. “I know I did, Moonlight. I love letting the world know that you are mine.”, she pulled out the bottle from Althaea's pussy giving it a good run over with her tongue, tasting her girlfriend's juices. “So what should we do now? Should we stay here and relax or…”, she leaned close to her girlfriend's ear, “take her with us and indulge ourselves.” Althaea shivered a little from the idea or from Laf'ants breath on her ear, she couldn't tell right now. 

 

Althaea thought it over more and more the best she could but her mind was hazy. “We should…”, heavy breaths labored out of her mouth. Her lips curled into a smile, “You pack up. I'll go and…”, she gazed over the woman, “get our new playmate.” 

 

The woman saw the two elves cleaning up so she did as well. Laying back down on her working on her tan like she had intended before admiring the nice show. A shadow cast itself over her, “Excuse me can you move you are blocking…” She look over to see the one of the elves she was admiring had came over to her. She froze stiff.

 

“Oh sorry.”, Althaea came down a laid right be side her. Her eyes slowly tracing the curves of the human next to her. Her eyes lingered a bit on the woman bottom bikini piece noticing the huge wet spot in the fabric. “So, we saw that you enjoyed our little time together”, Althaea put a bit of coy in her words along with a smile. The woman followed the wood elves eyes to see where she was looking. She gasped and crossed her legs over each other. 

 

“I-I don't know what your talking about?”, nervously the woman responded. She looked back at the wood elf next to her, tracing her figure as well. Her erect nipples showing through the fabric of her top and the wet mess that was still between her legs. 

 

Althaea noticed and grabbed her hand,

“What's your name sweetie?” The woman didn't resist Althaea’s grasp. The wood elf continued to lead the woman’s hand over her dark skin leading it to explore from her neck down to her breasts. The woman took the hint and slowly started squeezing them,  rubbing over her nipples. Althaea purred as the woman fondled her.

 

“Gwen… my name is Gwen.”, answering softly. She was so distracted about the wood elves breast she didn't even notice her feel up her thigh. Althaea's hand slowly worked her way up her inner thigh, gingerly as she didn't want to startle Gwen. She felt her quiver as she moved closer and closer to what she was aiming for. She dance her fingers over the wet fabric that stopping her from exploring any further into her pussy. It was close enough to be able to do what she needed to. Althaea leaned over the Gwens ear and murmured some druidic words, light formed around her hand as she casted lesser restoration to remove any possible diseases Gwen might have. She then to her wet fingers away from Gwen's pussy and proceeded to taste it. Enjoying her flavor, she grabbed Gwen’s chin turning her face towards hers, “If you want to join in…” She closed the distance between her lips and Gwen's only being an inch away. The wood elf could see the excitement flustering in the human's face. Althaea pulled out a key and placed it in Gwen's hand. “Just come on in.”, Althaea got up leaving Gwen's grasp. “Oh, if you thought the bottle was big…”, The wood elf pointed at her partner finishing up packing, “she is bigger. Much, much bigger.” Althaea waved goodbye with a little wiggle of her fingers as she did and swaying her ass as if was bait. “Lets go.” The two elves arms locked around each other and head back to their room. Gwen caught up in vexing trance of them both tightly grasped onto the key. She laid back down thinking over the wood elves, Althaea, offer.

 

It was a bit late in the evening when Gwen came into the tavern. It was rather large and almost completely filled up with adventures. She was nervous before coming here and now she is even more nervous about this whole thing. The human paced around for a bit then tousled her long red hair finally making up her mind. She went up two flights of stairs before reaching the hallway to the room of the two elves that had vexed her earlier in afternoon. A wood elf with white hair and dark soft skin. Her breasts were large and pillowy. The other had silvery skin and white hair as well. He body was just rigid with muscle and from what the wood elf told her, well endowed. She flustered at the thought of how big it could actually be. She has had many lovers before hand and each self proclaiming they are the biggest ones she has had.

 

Before she even realized it she was at the door. She felt her heart pounding in her chest, the pounding of drums in her ears. With the key in hand she slipped it inside the lock and gingerly pushed it open. Her imagination was running wild of what they elven could be doing right now. She crept to the crack of the door and peaked. And to her surprise it wasn’t anything she had imagined, not even close. She pushed open the door and knocked. “Is she alright?”, she whispered into the room loud enough for the Shadar-Kai to hear her.   


Laf’ant turned from the corner of the bed dressed in her casual clothes. “Oh it’s you. Sorry to have you lead by my Moonlight here but it would seem that she isn’t in her right of mind.” Laf’ant turned back to her girlfriend lying in bed under some bed covers with a damp towel on her forehead. “It’s my fault really. She mixed her bottles, what was supposed to be sunblock was actually Dragon’s Heat an aphrodisiac. I noticed when I was giving her a back massage but out of my own selfishness; well look.”, a look of deep sadness washed over the Shadar-Kai. 

 

Gwen came over by her side and placed a hand on her shoulder, “She’ll be fine. After all someone is there is watching over her right now.” She smiled at the worried Shadar-Kai. “Gwen and here.”, she handed the key over.

 

“Laf’ant.”, she took the key back from Gwen. “If we happen to actually want to do something involving another, we’ll find you.”, Laf’ant gave a smile to Gwen and led her out the door. With Gwen gone Laf’ant came back to her girlfriends side tentatively watching over her as she recovered. Patiently waiting for her Moonlight to awaken.


	4. Tender Loving Care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written by zimbifiedZero

Althaea seemed to be out of it for quite some time, and Laf’ant felt damn near useless. She didn’t think to pray for a Lesser Restoration spell today, so she was stuck waiting until Althaea woke up. The Shadar-Kai sat patiently beside the bed, rewetting the towel as needed for her girlfriend. She really shouldn't have used so much of that stuff on her. There was probably a recommended amount too. Of course, an aphrodisiac shouldn’t have this sort of effect on someone, but Laf’ant did get kind of greedy with it, so that wasn’t good on her end. 

It was sometime in the early morning when Althaea had stirred awake. A low groan leaving her lips as she shifted in the bed. Laf’ant had stayed up this entire time, willing to take the oncoming exhaustion if it meant she could make sure her Moonlight was okay throughout the evening. As Althaea squirmed under her blankets, Laf’ant was immediately there trying to hush and comfort her. “It’s alright. It’s alright. Stay still, rest easy.” Her low and soothing voice slipped past her lips like warm caramel. “Laf’ant… W-What happened? I don’t remember much other than the beach, and the massage…” Althaea brought a hand up to rub at her eyes. “D-Did I get sick or something?” 

Laf’ant just gave her lover a tender look before moving to sit on the edge of the bed and speak to her softly. She explained everything that seemed to have been forgotten. Of course, she couldn’t explain what she said to Gwen, but she tried her best and assumed that she said some interesting things while inviting the other to the bedroom with them. This, of course, flustered Althaea as she couldn’t believe that she said such things and acted so lewd. Especially in a place like that. Laf’ant did her best to comfort and assure her that things were fine, her fingers carding through her hair and her words sweet and alluring. This lead to Althaea and Laf’ant settling down for the night, the small wood elf curled up in her girlfriend's arms still rambling about the things she did while she was comforted until they both let sleep take them for the evening. 

Since the beach incident, it’s been a while since they’ve slept with each other. It was a little bit out of some shame on Althaea’s part and some guilt on Laf’ant’s end, and it seemed like they were a little worried to approach the topic. It was Laf’ant that finally broke, and one evening while they were laying in bed together, settling in for a night’s rest she spoke up. “I know we’ve not had some… Personal time in a while. I know after the beach I kind of felt… Awful for being so greedy about wanting to see you all lewd and… Yeah.” She breathed slowly, hand trailing along her waist as she carefully kissed along her shoulder. “I promise I won’t get carried away like that again Moonlight. It was enjoyable, but you getting ill as you did terrify me.” She felt cool lips against her cheek as Althaea had turned her head to comfort Laf’ant during this moment of weakness. 

“Oh, Sunshine. You did nothing wrong. I’m sorry I got the bottles mixed up, and I’m sorry for being so obscene in such a place. I was a bit ashamed that I was so willing to bring someone into the bed like that and thought you might’ve been mad at me for some reason like that. It’s comforting to know your feelings on this matter, but I forgive you. Do you forgive me?” She rolled in the bed to look up at Laf’ant with soft eyes, the cool hand of the druid moving up to cup her cheek. “Althaea, you have nothing to be sorry for. Being like that is perfectly normal. Being like that is completely okay, and it was kind of hot. I understand that you’re embarrassed, but I’d never be mad for something like that.” She pressed a kiss just between her eyebrows. “Let me make it up to you tonight. Let me make you feel wonderful.” 

Laf’ant’s hands began to trail down Althaea’s slides and down past her hips, giving them a little push. “Roll back over for me, hm?” She asked softly and watched as Althaea squirmed from the touch before rolling over, her back pressing up against Laf’ant’s chest. “Thank you baby. Now let me give you exactly what I promised.” Laf’ant’s hand moved down her stomach and between her legs with ease. Althaea gladly opened her legs a little to let Laf’ant have full access to her pussy. Her rough fingers dragged themselves along the outside of her pussy before delicately pushing her middle finger up to drag over her clit. This brought a soft whimper from Althaea that turned into a louder moan the more her lover teased over her clit. 

“A-Aah. Sunshine~.” The wood elf moaned, glancing over her shoulder only to have her lips met with Laf’ant’s. “Shhh. Just enjoy every single touch and feeling tonight.” Her lips then trailed along her cheek and down to her neck where she started to kiss and nibble softly. Just enough to tease, but not enough to mark her up just yet. Laf’ant continued to tease her clit with slow teasing circles, watching as Althaea squirmed and pressed her hips forward into Laf’ant’s hand. “Please~. I want more of you.” She begged and was hushed again. “In time, Moonlight. In time.” 

Laf’ant dipped her hand a little further to start teasing around her pussy entrance with a low hum. “I’m going to slowly unravel you tonight. Make sure you know just how much I love you and your body.” As she spoke, her middle finger eased into her, giving a couple slow and teasing thrusts. Althaea gasped out and gripped Laf’ant’s arm slightly, squeezing her thighs together. After a few single fingered thrusts, Laf’ant added her index finger and curled her fingers slightly which made Althaea gasp out and her hold on Laf’ant tightening. The thrusts of her fingers now picked up in pace and roughness. 

The fingerfucking lasted for a good couple minutes as Althaea was squirming and begging for more from her girlfriend. Each little beg was met with a cool tone of voice and soft lips against the chilly skin of her lover. This would be a long night for Althaea. 

The Shadar-Kai pulled away, looking down at her lover as she slowly rolls onto her back. Pale arms reached up to try and bring Laf’ant closer against her chest. “Ah. Hold on one second. Let me get out of these pants.” She hummed out and shuffled out of her pants to show how erect she was at the current moment. Just the noises and the way that Althaea was acting turned Laf’ant on incredibly so. She then reached out to grab onto Althaea’s thighs and pulled her close. Her cock was now resting over her wet pussy, and Laf’ant just slowly began to rub against it for a little stimulation but also to tease. 

Althaea’s hips wiggled as she tried to grind them up against Laf’ant’s cock to get some more pleasure from it. The teasing nature of her girlfriend was going to drive her insane. Thankfully, Laf’ant had believed she suffered enough and spread her legs a little more before guiding herself into her entrance. A deep moan left Laf’ant as she pressed into her, and this only brought a loud whine past Althaea’s lips which was pleasing to hear for sure. 

As Laf’ant eased her cock into Althaea, she watched and only went about halfway before pulling back and rocking in fully this time. She was thoroughly amused with how Althaea’s body jumped and tensed from the sudden pleasure that rushed through her being. “L-Laf’ant.” she whined, hand moving to grab Laf’ant’s bicep, but was met with a warm hand instead. She laced their fingers together and pinned the hand above her head before doing the same with Althaea’s other hand. 

“I’m right here, Althaea. The light of my life.” Laf’ant whispered this in a low voice as she angled down close enough for their noses to be touching. Slowly, her hips began to rock against Althaea as she locked their lips in a deep and intimate kiss. The noises that normally filled the room had been locked away between their lips, hardly making it past a muffle. Althaea’s sweet whimpers, moans, and words of bliss are lost as she succumbs to Laf’ant’s dominance in the kiss. The Shadar-Kai grunting and growling a little into the kiss to make sure Althaea knew she was still in control of the situation. 

By the time Laf’ant pulled away she was almost breathless, but still eagerly rocking her hips a little harder into her lover. “Look at how easy it is to make you melt.” She panted, one hand moving along her hip and up to her breast, groping it hungrily as she licked over her lips. Her fingers squeezed and released her breast firmly, but she managed to catch her nipple between her middle and index finger which meant Althaea was in for a treat. 

While Althaea was now able to make noises, she wasn’t sure she could form any as the steady rocking of Laf’ant’s hips paired with the squeezing of her breasts had her dazed after the intense kiss she had. It wasn’t until Laf’ant pinched those two fingers together and gave a slight pull that a gasping moan ripped from Althaea’s throat, her eyes closing as she threw her head back into the bed slightly. Laf’ant’s hips slowed a little so she could crane over Althaea’s body and take her other breast into an open-mouthed kiss as her tongue found the sensitive bud that it began to hurriedly tease. Her tongue circled and flicked over the erect nipple before she sucked needily, her hand having shifted on her other breast so she could roll her nipple between her index finger and thumb. Every single one of these actions were extracting precious mewls from Althaea, her voice cracking occasionally. 

Laf’ant pulled from Althaea’s breasts, her hips coming to a halt as she tried to catch her breath. The stop made the wood elf whine and grind against her girlfriend. “K-Keep going.” She huffed, and this brought a slight smirk to Laf’ant’s lips. “Of course, Moonlight. Just for you.”

This is when things really heated up seeing as Laf’ant gripped Althaea’s hips and began to fuck her at a slow but rough pace. Each thrust resulting in a jolt of pleasure, and from the heat pooled in Althaea’s lower stomach, she reached up to grip and claw at Laf’ant’s shoulders. “A-Aaah! Sunshine! Please!” This begging made her lover speed up as she was soon rocking into her faster, one hand trailing from her hip to rest just above her heat. Her thumb moved down to massage her clit in circles unbearably so, but this is what pushed Althaea over the edge. These slow circles rubbing against her clit brought her back to arch slightly as her body tensed and untensed in a moment of pure ecstasy as she climaxed. 

Laf’ant was in face close behind as Althaea was gripping and squeezing around her enough to drive her wild. So, she came deep within the other with a few short thrusts before she was left panting over her. “I… I love you. More than I think words could say this evening.” Laf’ant breathed and slowly started to pull herself from Althaea, but was stopped by the druid’s legs holding her in place. This surprised Laf’ant and for a moment she lingered pressed deep inside of her, leaning down to peck her cheek. “Come on, lovely. Let me go so we can get you cleaned up. I have something I want to give you.” At this news, Althaea let Laf’ant pull away so the cleric could get her pants on and wrap Althaea up to go get bathed. 

One whole bath later and Laf’ant was sitting on the edge of the bed, eyes closed as per instructed by Laf’ant. The cleric had been digging in her equipment before she pulled out a fine necklace. Her fingers ran along the lovely piece of jewelry. Something she’s had with her for all of her life essentially. The fine black shard of gem encased with metal and other small gems laid into the metal. She looked back at Althaea who only had a sheet over her lap. She smiled at the scene and approached to sit behind her with a hum. 

“This is something that’s been with me for a good portion of my life, and I almost consider it a piece of me.” Laf’ant lifted the necklace up and over Althaea’s head so the jewel was resting on her still damp chest while Laf’ant clasped it behind her neck, her fingers working with ease. “And while we’re usually always together I want you to have this. You already have all of me, but just in case we are not around one another, all you need to do is reach up to touch this lovely jewel and know a part of me is there with you and will never leave.” As Laf’ant spoke, she switched to Elven mid-speech as if to keep this something secret and sacred between just them within a language barrier as well. 

Althaea opened her eyes as she felt the cold item settle on her skin and she looked down. She recognized this as the jewel that Laf’ant wore during the dinner and when they had first danced. Hearing the sentimental value behind it put this piece far above any valuable thing she held now. Her Sunshine gave her this. Something that meant a lot to her, and that was only brought out on special occasions it seemed. Althaea now got the chance to display it proudly for everyone to see. 

“Laf’ant, this is beautiful. I don’t have anything to give you in return b-” Althaea shifted to look back at her lover, but was hushed with another soft kiss. Laf’ant pulled away just enough so their lips were barely touching, breath hot against their lips. “You just need to lie with me for the rest of the evening. Fall asleep in my embrace and be there when I wake, and keep loving me in the most wonderful way you’ve managed since we’ve gotten together. That’s all I ask. Nothing more, and nothing less. Just be here with me in this moment, and love me.” Half-lidded eyes met Althaea’s also hazy gaze and the druid just smiled, falling back onto the bed and pulling Laf’ant with her. “If that’s what you want, then that’s what you shall have.” 

“I love you, my Moonlight. The soul that guides me to be better, while loving me in a way no one else could manage.” 

“I love you too, Sunshine. The light in my life that brings a warmth to my heart and a tingle to my skin.”


End file.
